Evil Lives
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: Four new descendants get to go to Auradon. Hollie daughter of Captin Hook. Johnathan Gothel son of Mother Gothel. Felix son of Dr. Facilier. And Elizabeth Hearts daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Will they be as good as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos? Or will they prove they are truly Rotten to the Core. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first Descendants story so I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Chloe Grace Mortez as Elizabeth Hearts**

 **Corey Fogelmanis as Johnathan Gothel**

 **Sabrina Carpenter as Hollie Hook**

 **And William Brent as Felix Faciliar**

 **I do not own Descendants or Uma just my OCs.**

MAL'S P.O.V

Ben and I were at the Enchanted Lake on a date. "Say ahh," He told me as he fed me a strawberry. "Ahh," I said then took a bite of it. "So, I have something to tell you," Ben said. "What is it?" I asked him. "Well, I decided to bring four more descendants to Auradon," He said. "Who are they?" I asked while eating more strawberries. "Hollie Hook daughter of Captain Hook. Elizabeth Hearts daughter of the Queen of Hearts," Ben said. Then I stopped him.

"Wait, Queen of Hearts? As in 'off with your head' Queen of Hearts?" I asked. Ben nodded his head and continued. "Johnathan Gothel son of Mother Gothel and Felix Facilar son of Dr. Faciliar." "What did your parents say?" I asked him. "I haven't told them yet," Ben said looking down.

I sighed then started rubbing his back. "It's Okay Ben. And hey, if you need anything you can ask me," I told him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Mal," Ben said. He leaned in to kiss me but, I turned around and he ended up kissing my cheek. We laughed. Ben then took the plate of strawberries then ran away with it. I gasped and ran after him.

 **ISLE OF THE LOST**

Hi I'm Elizabeth. But, if you call me that then it's off with your head. So you can call me Eli. And you could probably tell by the threat that I am the daughter of The Queen of Hearts. Ever since I was little my Mother always told me I should have minions waiting on me hand and foot like she does. I don't really have minions. I never had time to get any but I did make alliances with some other villians' kids.

Hollie daughter of Captain Hook. She is very bossy. When Maleficent's daughter lived here they did not see eye to eye on anything. I wouldn't say she's the leader of the group but, she definitely acts like she is. Then there's Johnathan Gothel. He's the son of Mother Gothel. Obviously. Johnny's smart but, sometimes he can be a pain in the butt. And last but, not least Felix son of Dr. Facilier. He's just plain crazy. Felix also inherited his father's voodoo abilities.

At least that's what I heard, we don't know if he does or not because when the king put us on the island he made sure the villains couldn't use their powers. Right now we were in Dragon Hall **(For the people who haven't read the book. That's what the school the VKs go to is called)** listening to Lady Tremaine talking about who knows what.

"OK so before class is dismissed I have news for some of you dreadful little creatures. Do you remember the new kings proclamation where Villains' kids get to go to Auradon?" Lady Tremaine asked. A lot of people nodded their heads. Of course everybody remembers. Everyone also remembers the traitors too. "Well he picked four new descendants," She said. "Who?" One of Gaston's sons asked.

Lady Tremaine grabbed a paper off of her desk. "Johnathan." Johnny looked up from the book he was reading. "Elizabeth." I was too shocked to even care how she said my name. "Hollie." Hollie looked at her like she was crazy. "And Fleix." Felix almost fell out of his chair when she said his name. "You're kidding right?" He asked her. "Oh child. I don't kid," Lady Tremaine told him. Just then the bell started ringing. "Good riddance. Now get out of here," Lady Tremaine said.

Everyone ran out of the classroom. I went to my locker when the others came up to me. "This can't be right?" I complained as I closed my locker. "Yeah Tremaine has to be joking," Johnathan said. "No it's true. Just like Lady Tremaine told Felix she doesn't joke around," Hollie told us. "So, what do we do now?" Felix asked. "There's only one thing to do. We go to our parents," Hollie said. Then walked off as we followed her.

* * *

We arrived at the castle which used to belong to Maleficent. But, after she was defeated, my Mother took over. We walked in and saw our parents. "Mom is it true?" I asked her. "Is what true my dear?" She asked. "That we have to go to Auradon," Felix finished my sentence. "What do you think?" Mother Gothel asked us meaning yes. "Well we're not going," Hollie told them. "Of course you will," Hook said. "Besides you have to do what the other kids failed to do," Dr. Faciliar said.

"Wait you mean you want us to steal the wand?" Johnny asked. "Not only do you have to steal the wand but, you'll also destroy the King of Auradon," Mother said. My eyes went wide open. "Are you crazy!?" I exclaimed. My mother gave me a look that could kill. I looked down at my shoes so I wouldn't have to face her. "Sorry," I apologized. "Isn't he supposed to be like guarded or something?" Hollie asked. "Actually he's not guarded really. The king wants to seem friendly and nice and you can't exactly look nice with guards surrounding you everywhere you go. Almost anyone can walk up to him so he'll definitely be vulnerable," Felix explained.

All eyes were now on him. "And how do you know that?" Dr. Faciliar asked him. "I have my people," He told him. "Then this should be easy," Johnathan smiled. "Not everything is easy," I told him. "But, we will succeed. I mean come on when those traitors were here all they did was sing and prance around like they own this place," Hollie said. Johnathan nodded his head agreeing.

"Well by tomorrow you will prove how evil you are," Mother Gothel said while looking out of the window. "What we're leaving tomorrow?" Felix asked. "No, we're leaving next year," Hollie said sarcastically and smacked him in the back of his head. Felix glared at her. Before a fight broke out my Mother stopped them. "Enough!" She yelled. Everyone stayed silent. "Now run along children go pack your stuff," Mother said. The others left go get their stuff and while I went to my room.

 **Ok please review and tell me how I did. Until next time bye.**


	2. Welcome to Auradon

Felix's P.O.V

I woke up and got off the floor and yes I sleep on the floor and got dressed. I grabbed my bag then walked, more like ran back to Eliza's place. When I got there I saw the others outside standing next to a vehicle. "Whoa," I said when I got close enough to see what it was as Eliza got in. "It's a limo," Johnathan told me. "I know what it is," I glared at him. "I just never seen one in person," I explained. "So, are you gonna just gonna stand there like an idiot or move out the way and get in?" Hollie asked me.

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue so I wouldn't argue with her. Hollie must've thought I was taking too long because she pushed me into the limo. "Ouch watch where you're going," Eli said. "Hey it's not my fault you were in the way," I told her. After Hollie and Johnathan got in, the car started moving. We sat in silence for a little while and Hollie kept looking at me the whole time. I started getting irritated. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked her. "I'm not looking at you dummy I'm just thinking," Hollie explained.

"About what?" Eli asked. "How we never could get off the island," Hollie said. "We could never get off because there is no way out. There's not even a bridge," Johnathan told her. "Exactly. So how are we able to get off now?" She asked. We all froze then immediately started looking out the window and saw the limo riding straight towards the edge of the island. We started screaming. "ARE YOU CRAZY STOP THE LIMO!" Eli yelled at the driver. But, he kept going. We closed our eyes and kept screaming.

We stopped and opened our eyes when we realized that we weren't falling. "Huh?" Johnathan asked a bit confused. We looked out the window and saw that we were driving on this brigde which definitely wasn't here a few seconds ago. "That was... Awesome!" I exclaimed. "We almost just plummeted to our deaths and you're cheering about it?" Eliza asked me still shaken up by what just happened. "Yep" I answered her.

* * *

The car stopped and the driver got out then opened the door for us. Hollie was the first one out. Next was me, then Eliza and Johnathan. I looked around and saw nothing but, bright colors, a bunch of people, and a marching band? "I'm blinded!" Eliza screeched while covering her eyes with her hands. Mal and this dude, who I'm guessing is the king came up to us.

Just then I started hearing some whispering. "What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" I asked out loud. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry. It's the voices," I apologized. Then I started laughing. "I'm kidding! Jeez! That's not what they really said," I told them.

The king let out a nervous laugh. "Anyways," He said trying to forget what just happened. "Hi I'm King Benjamin but, you can call me Ben. And welcome to Auradon," The King or Ben told us. "And this is my beautiful girlfriend Mal," Ben introduced Mal even though we already know her. "Oh yes Mal. She used to be the most wicked witch there was on the island," Eliza said.

"Wicked witch? More like wicked-," Hollie was cut off my Johnathan as he covered her mouth with his hand. "What was that?" Mal asked. "Oh nothing," Johnathan said. "So, Let's start the tour. Shall we?" Ben said as he and Mal led us into the school. Johnathan took his hand away. Hollie glared at him. "If you want to keep that hand I suggest you never do that again," Hollie told him. Then we followed the others.

"This place is fancy," Eli smiled as we walked in. I have to admit this school is huge. Just then a girl with, very very long hair came downstairs. "Oh hi Ruby. Guys this is Ruby daughter of Rapunzel," Mal introduced her. "Yeah I think the long golden hair gave it away," Eli said. I pushed Johnathan up so he could be next to Ruby.

"Ruby? That's a very nice name. I would like you to meet my friend Johnathan " I introduced him. Ruby smiled and shook his hand. "Yep first name Johnathan last name Gothel," I finished. Ruby's smile disappeared. And she looked like she had seen a ghost. "You know as in the son of Mother Gothel. You do know who Mother Gothel is right?" I asked her. "Oh wait of course you do your mom is Rapunzel after all," I smiled. Ruby let out a loud shreik and ran away with her hair trailing behind her.

Mal gave me a look. "Oops," I apologized not really meaning it. "Don't say anything you don't mean," She told me. "So, where's our room?" Hollie asked. "Oh yes Mal do you think you could show them their rooms? I have to get going now," Ben asked. "Yeah of course," Mal told him. "See you guys later," Ben said then left.

"OK so the dorms are on the left and your guys' schedules will be given to you tomorrow and if you need anything else you can ask Me, Ben, or anyone else if Ben and I are busy," Mal explained. "Ok. Is that all?" Johnathan asked. "Nope that's pretty much it. So bye and good luck" Mal said then walked away.

* * *

We found our rooms and got unpacked. Johnathan and I met up with the girls at their room. And saw that the room was pink... Everything. "OK guys what's the plan?" Eliza asked. "First things first we find out where the wand is," Hollie said. "How? I'm pretty sure that after the coronation they're smart enough to move the wand and the person to most likely know where it is is the Fairy God Mother. And I doubt she'll tell anyone where it's at especially not us," Johnathan explained.

"Well then we'll make her talk," Eliza said. "How?" Johnathan asked her. Hollie stood up. "I think this plan calls for a little oh I don't know voodoo magic," She smiled. Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Felix the only way this will work is if you just use your magic on Fairy God Mother and make her tell us where the wand is," Johnathan said. "And ba da bing ba da boom we steal the wand from old Bibbity Bobbity Boo herself," Hollie said.

"But, I know nothing about voodoo dolls, voodoo magic, voodoo anything," I told them. Eliza started thinking. "Wait what if we steal Mal's spell book," She suggested. "Maleficent doesn't even do voodoo magic so I don't think she'll have spells for it," I said. "Yes, but Maleficent's spell book is filled with all magic known to man. So who's to say that it isn't in there?" Johnathan asked. "Then it's settled Johnny and I will steal the book while you two work on the doll. Any questions?" Hollie said. Nobody said anything. "Good." We have definitely have a long day ahead of us.


	3. The truth will set you free

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you Auradongirl8 for favoring and following the story. And thank you Gummybear1178 for reviewing.**

 **Gummybear1178- Glad you liked it. And here's the update.**

 **Now here is chapter 3.**

 **Hollie's P.O.V**

I was woken up by the sun beaming down on me. I got out of bed and closed the curtains. "Eliza get up," I told her. "No," She said. "Eliza we gotta go," I said. "I don't wanna," Eliza mumbled. "Fine but, it would be a shame if you suddenly woke up and found all of your hair cut off," I said. Eliza shot straight up. "You wouldn't dare," She glared at me. "If you don't get your lazy butt up, I will," I warned her. I went into the bathroom then changed and brushed my teeth. I walked back out and saw Eliza was already dressed. "Let's go," I told her and we left.

* * *

Eliza, Felix, Johnathan, and I we're in remedial goodness 101 and the Fairy God Mother was up at the board telling us some of the fairy tales. "OK so if any of you four had any enemies how would you deal with them?" She asked us. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS," Eliza stood up. "Send them off to Neverland and feed them to the crocs," I said standing up too. "Lock them up in a tower," Johnny stood up as well. We looked over at Felix who was still sitting to hear his answer. "I'll let my friends handle them," He said casually. "Aw that's so sweet. You know you should always believe in your friends," Fairy God Mother pointed at us.

"I'm not talking about those guys. I'm talking about my friends on the other side," Felix smiled. "Oh. okay, those were very... Creative answers. But, here in Auradon we try to talk it out or you can tell an adult or anything else you can think of but, violence is never the answer," Fairy God Mother told us. "Really?" Johnathan asked confused. "Please where's the fun in that?" Felix asked her. Just then the bell started ringing. We all got up and left before Fairy God Mother dismissed us.

"Where to next?" Johnny asked. "Mal's room of course," I told him. "Wait we're still doing that?" Eliza asked me. "Well duh. Now you and Felix need to go upstairs and get working on the doll," I told them. Felix and Eliza nodded their heads and left. I turned to face Johnathan. "What are you waiting for? Come on," I said then dragged him upstairs.

* * *

We we're in Mal's room searching for that stupid book. I had Johnathan stay at the door to be on the look out. I looked in all of the drawers, underneath the bed and still couldn't find it. "Ugh, why couldn't she just leave the book out in plain sight?" I asked myself. I went over to the bed and started looking under the covers. Then I flipped over the pillow and saw the book underneath and picked it up. "I found it," I smiled. "Oh no someone's coming," Johnny said. "Here hide this," I said and tossed the book to him. "What? I don't want this you take it," Johnathan told me and tossed it back and walked up to me.

"Just take it," I said trying to give it to him but, he pushed it back to me. I had no time to put it back so I just hid it behind my back just as Mal came in. "Oh hey guys what's up?" She asked us. "Oh nothing we were just looking for you," I lied. "Y-yeah um we just wanted to no what time lunch is?" Johnny asked. I gave him a really look. If Mal wasn't standing there I would've punched him. "Uh it's at 1:15 1:20 why?" Mal asked looking at us confused but, Johnathan didn't answer. "OK thanks. Bye," Johnathan said quickly. Then we ran out and went back to my room.

When we got to the room Felix and Eliza were finished with the doll. "Did you get?" Eliza asked us. "Yeah. Here you go," I said then threw Felix the book and he caught it. "Don't just stand there get to work chop chop," I told him. We have to get to our next class. I don't really care if we're late but, if we don't show up it may cause some suspension. Felix opened the book and started reading it. "Okay so it says here in order for this to work we'll need something that belongs to that person. Like a piece of hair, clothes, etc.," He explained.

"That's it I give up," Eliza said and layed down on the bed. "Me too," Johnny said. "Are you two insane?" I asked them. "Hey don't blame us. I mean come on how are we going to do this?" Eliza asked. "Yeah it's like every time we complete one challenge it's on to the next one," Jonathan said.

"Or do you want us to just go up to her and say 'Hey Fairy God Mother can we borrow a piece of your hair for a spell that we're going to use to make you tell us where the wand is so we can bust out all the villains from the island so we can take over Auradon," Eliza said sarcastically. "And so what? I have to deal with a stuck up little princess, a Momma's boy, and a crazy voodoo person but, you don't here me complaining!" I exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Eliza asked me. More like growled. "You heard me," I told her. "Uh, guys," Johnathan said. "What is it Johnny?!" Eliza snapped at him. "Where's Felix?" He asked. Eliza and I looked at the spot where Felix was sitting at and saw he was gone. I turned back to the others. "Oh no."

 **Felix's P.O.V**

I was walking around the school when I bumped into someone. "Hey watch it, this suit cost more than you do," He said. I don't know wether to be impressed by his bravery or punch him in the face for bumping into me the first place. "Oh that would be just tragic if something happened to your precious suit," I mocked him. "What did you just say to me brat?" He asked me. "Brat? Oh please I've been called worst," I said. "Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked. "Let me guess a pretty boy with a barber with a sense of humor," I laughed referring to his hair.

"Actually I'm Chad son of Cinderella and Prince Charming and I'll have you know-," I cut him off. "Listen Brad." "It's Chad," He corrected me. "Whatever. I hate to cut this conversation short but, I have stuff to do and I have so little time to do it and I really don't have time to talk right now but, maybe next time," I told him. Just then a girl and this dude with white hair who looks very familiar came up to us. "Uh, Chad coach wants you," The white haired boy said.

"For what?" Brad... I mean Chad asked. "I don't know, he just said he wanted you," He said. Chad glared at me then left. "Sorry about Chad he's not always like that," The boy apologized. I shrugged my shoulders not really fazed by what Chad was saying. Then I looked at him. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked him. "Yeah from the isle of the lost," He explained. Then it hit me. "Oh your that De Vil boy. I didn't recognize you without the red, white, and black clothes," I said.

Right now he was wearing blue jean pants, a light blue wrist band, and a blue sweater with designs on it. So most of the things he was wearing was blue. You can't really blame me for not recognizing him. "Yeah I'm Carlos and this my gir- friend my friend Jane, Fairy God Mother's daughter," Carlos introduced themselves. So I noticed two things. One, Carlos likes Jane since he almost called her his girlfriend. And two, another way to get to the wand.

"Nice to meet you Jane," I smiled at her. Jane smiled back. "So, what class do you have next?" Carlos asked me. "Chemistry," I told him. "I have that class too," Jane finally talked. "Oh she speaks," I joked. "She's just shy," Carlos explained. I nodded my head understanding. "Hey since we're going to the same class do you wanna walk there together?" I asked her. "S-sure," Jane answered. "Great. As long as it's okay with you," I looked at Carlos knowing he didn't like the idea one bit.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Carlos put on a forced smile. "Good. And I hope you don't mind but, do you think we could make a quick stop to my room? I need grab something," I asked Jane. "That's fine," She said. "Okay well nice seeing you again Carlos," I told him before Jane and I left.

* * *

Jane was helping me find my chemistry book for class when suddenly Jane let out a loud shriek. I turned around and saw her holding a shrunken head that my dad gave me. She threw it down on the floor. "Hey careful... That's my grandmother you just threw," I told her. She looked even more disgusted. "Ew gross," Jane said. "What? It's a gift," I explained as I put the shrunken head in my book bag. "Did you find your chemistry book yet?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, in fact I'm starting to think it doesn't want to be found," I joked. "Well we should get going or else we'll be late," Jane said. "Uh hey just a quick question after what happened at the coronation I suppose your mom put the wand somewhere else where it can be safe. Right?" I asked her. "Y-yeah," Jane answered. "And you wouldn't happen to know where it is? Would you?" I asked trying to get some kind of information.

"Sorry I can't," She replied looking a bit scared. My smile faltered a little but, Jane didn't notice. "Aw too bad, but, hey maybe you don't even know where it is after all," I told her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked me confused. "Come on let's face it why would your Mom tell you where the wand is? Aren't you the one who broke the barrier that let Maleficent escape. Who's to say you won't do it again?" I pointed out.

"Excuse me," She said crossing her arms. Oh little Mrs. Perfect has a dark side. "For your information my Mother told me exactly where the wand is," Jane told me. "Oh really? Then tell me where it is," I said. "It's locked up in a room next to Maleficent's cell," Jane blurted out. Jane covered her mouth. I smiled wildly. "Oh no," Jane said starting to panic. "I gotta go," Jane ran out of the room.

And the truth comes out.

 **Oh oh. What do you think is going to happen next? And who is your favorite out of the four? Hollie, Elizabeth, Felix, or Johnathan. Feel free to review. Til next time bye.**


End file.
